Sonic Riders: Extreme Speed
by heroes1202
Summary: Set after "Free Riders", Sonic and Jet meet once again in Grand Metropolis one night, only to be shown up by a female rider calling herself Star the Hedgehog. And when she and her team, Team Star, enter the approaching Grand Prix, Sonic sets out to see just what Star is really made and unravel the mystery around her. Of course, Eggman is not too far


_The World Grand Prix, a grand tournament made for Extreme Gear riders to test their skills and compete against others in a neverending quest to be crowned as "King of Speed". In many years come, it has always remained as a tie between Sonic the Hedgehog and his notorious speed ridden rival, Jet the Hawk. The Babylon Rogues and Team Sonic have remained at the top of their games as they fought against each other multiple times in the past, eventually uniting their forces to deal with problems or threats greater than they could control._

_However, as this year's World Grand Prix draws closer and closer, this competition will prove that there is a THIRD, a person who can hold her own to the likes of Sonic AND Jet...a girl with a fire that burns brightly whenever she rides her Gear. Her name...is Star the Hedgehog..._

**_SONIC RIDERS: Extreme Speed_**

**_Chapter 01: Sonic, Jet and Star_**

_~ Grand Metropolis | Night Time | Time: 10:24 p.m. ~_

It is late one night as all seems calm and quiet on the city streets. The bustling neon lights illuminated the streets as we see many people passing by one another out on their daily business. However, we suddenly hear the sounds of many police siren going off as three figures on boards come zooming past on the streets. They were the Babylon Rogues members, Jet, Wave and Storm. In the lead was Jet, seemingly carrying something in a bag, holding onto it with one hand. He looked back at the police cars gaining on them.

"Boss! They gaining on us!" Storm yelled. Jet laughed.

"Oh yeah?! Is that all the GOON SQUAD can do?! Come on boys! Let's blow this joint!" he shouted. Their boards started to speed up as they zipped around the corner, shaking the trail of the police, who went on down the street but remained unaware that the Rogues slipped out of sight.

"Heh heh heh! Ain't NOBODY fast enough to catch us, right guys?" Jet asked. Wave and Storm nodded. But just then, they heard a mocking laugh echoing around them.

"Heh! Wanna bet Jet?!" it called. Jet's eyes widened as he recognized the voice, growing a big grin on his face. Looking back, he saw three others on boards riding up behind them. They were Sonic, Tails and Knuckles.

"Well, well, well! Look who decides to show himself! Heh! I've been WAITING for our next encounter hedgehog!" Jet yelled, cracking his knuckles. Sonic snickered.

"Yeah, same here Jet! But first, we have the matter of that item you and your gang stole from the museum! Let's have a race! We win and you return it!" Sonic called. Jet sneered.

"You're on!" he snickered. Suddenly, the Rogues began picking up speed as Sonic and the others did as well, trying to catch up to the pack. Knuckles' board was soon at shoulder length with Storm.

"Yo! You ready to finish what we started?!" Storm asked. Knuckles chuckled deviously.

"Only if YOU are blockhead!" he shouted. Meanwhile, Wave noticed Tails behind her.

"Whaddya know? The pipsqueak was here too? Hmph. Didn't really notice you before." she said. Tails' eyes narrowed as he maintained speed with her.

"I'll show you what this "pipsqueak" can do! I've improved over time!" Tails replied. Sonic was closing in on Jet's side as they soon saw eye to eye with one another.

"Heh! You ain't too shabby hedgehog! Thought all this time off your gear would make you slow!" Jet shouted. Sonic snickered, glaring over at Jet.

"Ha! You kidding Jet?! I take time outta whooping Eggman's butt to practice my skills for the next Grand Prix! Don't sell me short!" he shouted. Jet smirked.

"Then let's see if you can keep up with me!" he shouted. But just then, there was the sound of a sonic boom coming from behind the pack. Tails heard the boom and looked back.

"Wh-What the?!" Tails gasped. Wave looked back as well.

"T-That was...a sonic boom?! But...what caused it?!" she yelled. Just then, they saw something come racing through as fast as a bullet, literally "blowing away" Tails and the rest. Sonic and Jet both looked back suddenly before Jet himself was blasted off of his board. As he did, the bag in his hand went flying out of his hand. But amidst all the crazy and insane events taking place, Sonic got a good look in front of him. Only for a moment, he caught a glimpse of a white furred hedgehog riding Extreme Gear skates, flipping over Jet's board with a kickflip. She had bright orange eyes and a large fluff of dark blue hair over her eye. While grabbing Jet's dropped goods, she noticed Sonic as he stared at him.

"Wh-Who's SHE?" Sonic thought. As time seemed to "return to normal", Jet was knocked from his board and slid across the ground, stopping at the edge of the sidewalk. He groaned and sat himself back up, rubbing his head. Sonic came to a stop before dismounting his board.

"Ouf. Wh-What the heck was that?" he groaned. Suddenly, he noticed his hand was empty and gawked at it in shock.

"Wh-What the?!" he exclaimed. He frantically looked around before seeing the bag in the girl hedgehog's hand, lightly tossing it.

"Hmph. So THIS is the famous Babylon Rogues, the gang of high speed thieves that steal for a living. What a letdown that was." she said "I thought I'd have more of a challenge. But all it took was a little "extra speed" to catch you slowpokes." Jet growled as Storm and Wave hurried to him, stopped when he waved his hand at them.

"Who...Who are you calling SLOW?! Just who are you anyway?!" Jet shouted. The hedgehog huffed.

"If you want to know, the name's Star...Star the Hedgehog. Know my name well Babylon losers...as the person who single handidly crushed your thieving streak." she said. Jet growled as Star then took a look at Sonic.

"Uhhh...hey there. That was pretty cool speed you put out there. Heh. The name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." he said, putting out his hand to her. But Star huffed and turned away.

"So, YOU'RE "the" Sonic? The planet's greatest hero? If you're such a great hero, how could you just joke around when these thieves were in the process of making off with this priceless artifact?" she asked. Sonic fell silent as Tails and Knuckles hurried over.

"What? Jet and I go way back. We were just having a little "fun" was all. I know him well." he explained. But even after hearing his "reasons", Star huffed.

"That makes you just as pathetic as him. You think its just a "game"." she said. Sonic lightly gasped.

"W-What?!" he asked. With that, Star started up her skates and raced off on her own back towards the city. As Jet was helped on his feet, Sonic and friends looked on.

"Sonic...just who WAS that?" Tails asked. Knuckles chuckled.

"Whoever she was, she's the first girl I saw that flipped you off the moment ya met." he commented. Sonic continued looking on as Star rode out of sight, questioning what was going on.

**_: SONIC RIDERS :_**

_~ Grand Metropolis | Early Afternoon | Time: 12:11 p.m. ~_

The next day, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were seen walking through the streets of the city together with their Extreme Gear boards in hand. Sonic still had his head wrapped around "Star" from last night as Tails and Knuckles looked on.

"Sonic? What's the matter?" Tails asked. Sonic shook his head.

"I just can't get that girl out of my mind. She comes outta nowhere like a lunatic, blows off Jet and me and then just takes off. What's her deal?" he asked. Knuckles smirked.

"What I still can't believe is that there's actually ANOTHER girl besides Amy out there. Wait until she hears this." he snickered. Sonic groaned.

"Not now Knuckles." he replied. Just then, they noticed Jet, Wave and Storm nearby as well, chilling together under a street lamp together. Jet noticed Sonic from the corner of his eye.

"How's your ego Jet? Has it healed since last night?" Sonic asked. Jet huffed.

"Don't even get me started on her. No one, and I mean NO ONE, flips ME off and gets away with it! When I see her again, oh boy, is SHE gonna get it!" he growled, wagging his fist about. Storm sighed.

"Come on boss. Forget about that nobody. You're still the coolest in my book." Storm said. Wave shook her head.

"Forget it Storm. You know how Jet gets whenever someone bruises his reputation. He'll want payback no matter what." she explained. Just then, they all looked up at a bulletin screen being displayed on a large television high atop a building wall. On screen was an Omochao with a microphone.

* * *

_- "BREAKING NEWS!" -_

_"Hey all you Extreme Gear fans and riders out there! We all know what tomorrow is, don't we? Tomorrow is the start of this year's Extreme Gear Grand Prix! Starting tomorrow, participants from all over the planet will come together to face off in what is sure to be THE greatest tournament of all time. Not only will we have the big league contendors, Team Sonic and Team Babylon, but we've also scored another big name in the Extreme Gear circle! Put your hands together for Team Star, led by the "White Bullet" Star the Hedgehog!"_

* * *

Hearing the name, Sonic and Jet's eyes widened.

"Wh-What?!" they shouted. Everyone looked on as Star's image was soon on screen. She was wearing a dark red jacket over a white undershirt and held her board under her arm.

* * *

_"We had the honor of interviewing Miss Star not too long ago and THIS is what she has to say about the competition!"_

_"Hmph. I joined this tournament to see if there's anyone "worthy" of my attention. I had the "displeasure" of meeting the captains of Team Sonic and Team Babylon, both of whom failed to please me. I mean, if THEY are the big leagues, I'll have no competition at all. Just you watch. I'll show you who's the REAL fastest person in the Extreme Gear circle. That's right. I'm talking to you BOTH, Sonic and Jet."_

* * *

Sonic lightly groaned as he made a fist. Knuckles and Storm looked on at Sonic and snickered.

"Man Sonic! I dunno what's funnier! The fact that she flipped you off yesterday or how she just mocked you in public like that!" Knuckles laughed. Storm continued to laugh alongside Knuckles.

"Yeah!" Storm added. But suddenly, the two of them were delivered a swift blow from behind by a giant hammer. Everyone looked back to see Amy Rose with Cream at her side. She huffed.

"Who does she think she is?! Mocking MY Sonic on national television like that! Don't worry Sonic! I'll make sure she apologizes to you before the tournament is over!" Amy shouted. Cream looked on nervously at the unconscious Storm and Knuckles, wondering if she might've "overdid" it. Tails looked over at Sonic, who strangely was making a smile on his face.

"Heh. So SHE thinks she can take my title of being the fastest thing in the world, eh? Heh heh heh. Tails? We've got ourselves some FIESTY competition this year." he snickered. The others looked on as, around a corner, we spy Doctor Eggman in his Egg Mobile, accompanied by Orbot and Cubot.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


End file.
